


I'll Fix It Later

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, just because I wanted to write 10/River smut, ridiculous half-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet with Ten and River</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fix It Later

The Doctor was working under the TARDIS console when he heard a crackling noise and then a woman curse.. in Gallifreyan no less. He quickly looked up and around and saw River Song standing a little ways away from him staring at what appeared to be Jack’s vortex manipulator.

He quickly got up, “River, nice to see you again.” It had only been a couple of days she she had snogged him on the TARDIS floor and he hadn’t stopped thinking about her since.

River sighed as she looked around. “Damn thing must be on the fritz again,” she mumbled. “Hello, Sweetie. Nice to see you too,” she said distractedly as she took the vortex manipulator off her wrist.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” he asked, stepping a bit closer to her. He saw the look before she could mask it. “Oh, not looking for me,” he said disappointingly.

“Oh, Sweetie. No, I am always happy to see you. It was just that I need… help with something. And yes, I was looking for an older you to.. um… help me with…. the thing.”

The Doctor brightened. “Helping? I’m great at helping. I’m brilliant at it. Especially with things. I can help you.”

 _Oh no you can’t,_ River thought with irritation. She had just had the most frustrating experience with a too young Doctor and it had left her in quite a state. All that flirting and the looks but he wouldn’t even touch her, just a hug at the end of the day. She was going to find an older version of her husband, slap him, and then fuck him senseless. A Doctor even younger than the one she had just left was most certainly not what she needed.

She was so distracted taking apart the vortex manipulator that she didn’t notice the Doctor had moved a lot closer. He reached out to touch her hand and got a flash of just what was upsetting her before she yanked her hand away and put up walls around her thoughts.

“Oh,” the Doctor said, feeling himself harden, “that’s what you need helping with? Well, I’m pretty brilliant at that too,” he said with a smirk. The Doctor pretended to be clueless about sex most of the time. It got him out of a lot of situations he didn’t want to be in. But there was no point pretending with River. She was inevitable. Why not enjoy the ride?

River looked at him, embarrassed and then angry. She certainly did not want this young of a version of her husband knowing that he could get her so worked up and that she needed him in that way. “How dare you invade my thoughts.”

“Oh Honey, I didn’t invade them. They were rolling off of you like a flashing neon sign.” He took the vortex manipulator from her hand and pitched it toward the console. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her a little closer. “I don’t understand future me. How could he have you right in front of him, this close, and not want to do this…” the Doctor bent his head and kissed her neck. River sighed and closed her eyes. _Shit, this isn’t helping, not one bit,_ she thought. “River, did you speak in Gallifreyan earlier?” he asked, his mouth coming up to taste her right behind her ear.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me yet,” she said, coming to her senses and pushing him away. But the Doctor just pulled her closer, his arms coming up around her. “Doctor, I know for a fact that you and I are not supposed to be doing this yet.”

“Do you know Rule 1, River? The Doctor lies,” he whispered in her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

“Not that good of a liar,” River breathed and then groaned as he squeezed her bum and pulled her against him. She knew that the first night he had made love to her had been the night he found out who she was, and that had already happened in her timeline. But when she felt the Doctor press his erection against her, she felt time shifting, and she knew that if they continued they would be rewriting time. He pushed against her again and River breathed, “Fuck it, I’ll fix it later,” and threw her mouth against his, forcing her tongue into this mouth.

River fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him, rocking her hips against his. He felt different, kissed differently, but he tasted the same and when she pulled back to look into his eyes, the soul she saw there was the same. He was her husband and he wanted her desperately.

She pulled him with her back into the TARDIS and found her room. She pushed the Doctor down on the bed, quickly unbuttoned his jacket, and then pulled his tie off of his neck. She unbuckled the heavy belt around her waist and removed all her holsters. She pulled the green dress over her head and watched him undressing. It was odd, seeing her husband look back at her though those dark eyes, but it was also thrilling. He was handsome, and self assured, and bold. So unlike the Doctor she had just been with.

When they were both in only their underwear, he pulled her back onto the bed with him. He pushed her down and propped himself up over her, kissing her deeply. “You are going to make me forget this somehow aren’t you?” he said between kisses.

“Yes, my love, I will. Can’t you feel the timestreams changing?”

He could feel it, and so he understood. He nodded. “Okay. But I want something in return. Stay with me. Even if it’s just for a little while.” River touched his face, his hair, considering. It had been way too long since she had found a Doctor that wanted her this much. She nodded her head and he bent to kiss her again. But he stopped just short of her lips, “Wait… how could you feel the timestreams…. “ River stopped his thoughts with her kiss, her mouth hot and needy against his. 

Several days later, the Doctor woke up in his bed. He looked around a bit confused, but then he laid back with a sigh. He had been having the most erotic dream about River Song. She had been calling his name and saying the most filthy things in Gallifreyan as he made her come over and over. He groaned and pulled at his striped pajamas, taking himself in hand. He wondered if he could figure out a way to see her again. Well, she had mentioned a picnic at Asguard hadn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> My story where River and Ten kiss the first time is here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126932/chapters/2272323


End file.
